truths
by ForeseeAble future
Summary: In the middle of a storm characters of ncis sit down and play a game to get to know more about their fellow co workers I do not own ncis please email me questions you want asked poll on profile
1. choosing the game

Truths

Ncis

It was late all the other teams had gone home but gibbs team was still there doing paperwork, or in tonys case, throwing paper balls at McGee. Abby was at McGee's desk trying to help him but ended up distracting him, when the power went down. When the power didn't come back on, the team started to make way out. however they realised they couldn't go home because of the storm, so they made their way back upstairs.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Mcgee ,remembering that they wouldn't be able to finish paperwork. While tony secretly cheered about getting away with not doing paper work yet again, the director came down with Gibbs and said "why don't we play a game?"

"Oh oh I know why don't we play truths" said one very hyperactive Goth.

"What's truths Abby?" Asked Ziva thinking it was another weird thing Americans do.

"Welllll, one person asks a question and every one must answer the question truthfully. If you lie or refuse to answer you have to do a forfeit that I come up with." At this Tony gulped remembering a forfeit Abby had made him do once.

"Ok I'm in" answered Ziva Tony and Mcgee simultaneously.

"Yay! what about you Gibbs?Director?"

"I'll play. If Jenny does." At this Abby Ziva McGee and Tony all turned to stare at Jenny.

"Fine fine I'll play."

"Yay!" Abby exclaimed "Mummy and Daddy are playing"

"Who's gonna start" asked Gibbs ignoring abbys previous commitment.

"I will!" answered Abby

Every looked apprehensively towards Abby.

* * *

><p>Please message or review with questions you want asked.<p>

I believe I have fixed the mistakes

Thanks for reading

ForeseeAble future


	2. Abby's question

thank you for reviewing

LAG0802 and LichMaster701

* * *

><p>Truths<p>

Chapter 2 Abby's question

"Okay I'm gonna start of easy! When was your first kiss?" Abby asked.  
>"Abby!" McGee exclaimed." Isn't that a bit private?"<br>" what's wrong McScared? Haven't had your first kiss yet?" Taunted Tony.

"Tony shut up of course I have."

Gibbs smacked them on the back of their heads.  
>"Sorry boss."<br>"Now we are back to the game" Abby mock glared at McGee and tony " I think we should go in a circle so Timmy you answer first."  
>McGee groaned " do I have too?"<br>Abby glared.  
>"Fine fine I'll go first. My first kiss was in kindergarten."<br>"Tony laughed" kindergarten McTimmy was a player!"

"Oh shut up tony. I was five and I wasn't a player."

"You too" interrupted Ziva " can we get back to the game?"  
>Both male agents nodded<br>" agent Dinozzo I believe it is your turn" said director Jenny trying to get the agents and Abby back on track. Her and Gibbs were sitting at Gibbs desk or in Jenny's case sitting on it watching with amusement as tony started to blush at being caught at trying to distract everyone from the game so he didn't have to answer. Everyone turned to stare at Tony.

"myfirstkisswasattheageof25" mumbled tony

"Sorry what was that tony we couldn't hear your?" Smirked viva as she had heard perfectly what tony had said.

"My first kiss was at 25" said tony a bit louder.

At this Abby McGee and ziva started to laugh while Gibbs and Jenny smirked

"Ha ha laugh it all up wait until I ask my question."

At this everyone stopped laughing and started to pale at what questions tony may ask.

Tony nudged Ziva to get her to answer the question.

"my first kiss was a bit earlier than Tony's" ziva smirked " it was at 15."

"i believe everyone's first kiss will be earlier than Tony's! even Gibbs'!"exclaimed Abby.

At this, Gibbs turned to glare at Abby. " 14" said the man of little words.

"My first kiss was at 14 as well" answered Jenny thinking about who her first kiss was. (an: you will have to guess! :P)

"Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll. my first kiss was at twelve" said Abby drinking from her never-ending supply of cafpow! (an: sorry don't know if this is correct spelling)

while everyone was answering the questions, McGee was thinking about what question he could ask.

"So McQuestion what bit of knowledge would you like us to tell you, oh great elf lord"

"My question is ..."

* * *

><p>thank you for reading<p>

please review and i accept constructive feed back

please email me questions McGee should ask.

ForeseeAble future


	3. AN

Hi. This isn't actually a chapter that I'm writing. I just wanted to reply to some reviews and emails that I've been getting, more or less saying the same thing.

I just want to say that I don't care if there are grammatical or spelling mistakes, because I'm writing it for myself, OK? It is nice to hear that some people like my story, and I will continue to write it.

Sorry for ranting; I know I said I would like constructive criticism, but if you want it proofread, then offer to beta.

Thanks. Next chapter will be up after Christmas.


End file.
